


Corrupting the Huntresses

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bimbofication (eventual), Blackmail, Corruption, Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Multi, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 16:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21057320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: It was all a game for Cardin; a little bit of blackmail and a victim far more appealing than that wimp, Jaune. With Pyrrha at his beck and call and willing to do whatever he asks, life is looking up, but the thing about power is that even the smallest taste can corrupt a man forever. Some resist. Others fall willingly. With a whole school of beautiful huntresses before him, Cardin didn't fall at all. He dove into the abyss head first.





	Corrupting the Huntresses

**Author's Note:**

> Idea by BigGuy

* * *

The bell was a welcome relief from the boredom Port’s lessons brought about. Pyrrha packed her books away; unused as ever, she had no idea why they even bothered getting them out. Her team did the same around her, chatting excitedly now that the lunch hour had come. She listened to it all with only half an ear. She loved her team, but her mind was elsewhere, especially when Nora started going on about food.

“What about you, Pyrrha?”

“Hm? What? Oh, I’ll just eat whatever.”

“Not food!” Nora whined. “Were you even listening to me?”

“Um.”

How to answer that?

“Nora was asking if you wanted to get ahead on that homework before lunch,” Jaune said, coming to her rescue. “I said I would, but only because I can’t handle another detention with Professor Oobleck.”

“Doctor,” Pyrrha said automatically. “And I’m sorry but I can’t. I’m busy…”

“Hey. No problem.” Jaune had been in a much better mood ever since sorting things out between them. She knew he was making up for being so rude before, despite her telling him he didn’t have to. “I just thought we’d make the offer. We still on for training tonight?”

“Of course. I wouldn’t give that up for anything.”

“Great.” Jaune moved toward the door. “See you – Arghh!”

“Watch where you’re going,” Cardin sneered, pushing Jaune aside. “Tch. Idiot.”

Jaune backed away while the much bigger boy sauntered out with his team, leaving Jaune to rub his shoulder where it hit the doorframe. Ren had a hand on Nora’s shoulder, preventing her from chasing after and giving Winchester a piece of her mind.

“Oooh! I hate him!” Nora said. “We should totally show him what happens when he acts like that!”

“It’s not worth it,” Jaune said. He always did. “Look, just ignore it. I don’t care about him anymore. I have you guys and that’s all that matters. Let Cardin be a dick. The only one he embarrasses is himself.”

“Wise words,” Ren said. “I’m surprised.”

“I can be wise when I try…” Jaune laughed. “Sometimes. Seriously though, it barely hurt and it’s not worth the effort of hunting him down.”

“You’re too gentle,” Nora complained. “You want to, don’t you Pyrrha?”

“Hm?” she asked, distracted.

“Wouldn’t you like to break Cardin’s legs? C’mon. Tell me it wouldn’t be fun.”

“It would be,” she admitted, surprising Jaune and Ren a little. “He’s an arrogant and cruel excuse for a man and I’d like nothing more than to ship him to Mistral in pieces. But… it’s like Jaune says. It’s not worth us getting in trouble over.” Picking up her bag, she flashed Jaune a quick smile. “I’ve got to go. I’ll see you later.”

“Yeah. See you around.”

It was only once she was out the door that she let her smile fall.

* * *

“You said you’d be nicer to him…”

Cardin brought his mouth off her neck and wrapped a hand further up under her white shirt, gripping a bra clad breast. “I don’t remember that. I said I’d not tell anyone about that juicy little secret of yours I heard, how Jaune prevented a _deserving_ person having a spot in Beacon. I never said I’d like him.”

“You – ah!” Pyrrha gasped as his other hand pushed into her skirt, forcing the pleated folds back against her underwear. She could feel his fingers pushing through and rubbing against them. “You’re wrong,” she whispered, voice low so as not to let anyone outside the small storage cabinet hear them. “He deserves his spot. He earned it.”

“He stole it. Lied and stopped someone who worked harder from getting in.”

Pyrrha turned her head to glare at Cardin. “He passed initiation! Those _better people_ didn’t.”

“Let’s not pretend he didn’t pass because of you, Pyrrha. Invincible Girl.” He groped her chest, his hands writhing under her top and keeping a firm hold as she tried to squirm away. “I bet you escorted him the whole way and did all the work for him.”

“N – No…”

“No? You don’t sound so confident there.”

How could she be with him running his hands all over her? Pyrrha bit her lip and stared up at the ceiling of the cramped closet, trying her hardest not to react to Cardin’s touch. It was an impossible effort. His hands tickled and squeezed, groped and tweaked. She shied away on instinct alone and that delighted him. The creep.

“Damn, you’ve got a hot body. Is this the body of a champion?” He pushed his right hand down between her legs and ran two fingers along the underside of her knickers. She folded forward to try and stop him, but he rode her down, leaning over and pushing his digits up into her folds. The whole time, his hot breath washed over her neck and ear. “I wonder how many people have dreamed of being where I am right now. Plenty, I bet. The chance to touch up a celebrity like this – Ha, I’m living the dream.”

Cardin let her go suddenly and Pyrrha staggered to the back wall, pushing her skirt down and fixing him with her worst glare. It had little effect; Cardin knew what control he had over her.

“Take your top off. I want to see your tits.”

“You… now!? It’s halfway through lunch.”

“Then you best hurry up. Or do you want someone to find us hiding in here?”

He’d do it as well, make her wait and wait until the bell rang and get her in trouble. It wasn’t like _he_ cared about detention, or the questions that would come. Cardin’s reputation would only swell from rumours of being caught in a closet with Pyrrha Nikos. Hers, meanwhile, would be ruined.

“That’s it,” he said, watching as her fingers worked the buttons of her school shirt open. Brief flashes of skin could be seen between, growing larger as more and more of it was undone. “Take it off,” he said once she had it open.

Fixing her eyes on the ceiling, she did as told, pulling her shirt out her skirt and letting it fall to the ground. Her hands crossed over her black bra.

“Ah, ah, ah. Let me see them.”

Hands shaking and teeth gritted, she let her arms fall.

“Hmm. Nice. You wore black today. Hoping to impress me?”

“In your dreams, Cardin,” she spat.

“Ha. Not _just_ in my dreams, is it? Take it off. I want to see them properly.”

There was no arguing with him. Though she hesitated for a moment, he smiled and made to speak, to remind her of the blackmail he had, and she closed her eyes against it, unclipping her bra and pulling it off. Her large breasts slipped free, sagging a little as gravity took hold. The black material fell to the floor, falling atop her discarded shirt. Pyrrha kept one arm straight against her side and gripped it with the other, crossing her arm over her stomach and under her breasts.

“Nice.” Cardin feasted his eyes upon them. “The tits of a champion. I think I’ll take a picture.”

“What!?” She covered her chest quickly. “I didn’t agree to that!”

“Agree? What is there to agree to?” He already had his scroll out and was pointing it at her. “You can leave if you want, just be sure I’ll tell Miss Goodwitch about Jaune and he’ll be out of Beacon by the end of the day. Your choice.”

Pyrrha bit her lip, shaking with anger. Useless, helpless, anger.

“Put your hands above your head,” he said. “Grip the shelf up there.”

“Pig.” It was a petty victory but the only one she could claim. Pyrrha raised her hands above her and gripped the shelf higher up, the action pushing her breasts out and giving Cardin a perfect, unobstructed view.

The camera flashed in the gloom, bathing her topless body in white light.

“Look at the camera. Give it a sexy smile.”

Pyrrha sneered. “Go to hell.”

“Oh. Even better.” It flashed a few more times while she did her best to look away. “I wonder how much the magazines would pay for this. I bet I could get pretty rich with cover shots of your tits. And a story about how you got them out for me.”

“Do, and I’ll tell everyone how you’re blackmailing me,” she said, voice shaking at the thought of his being sent everywhere. “You’d be arrested! There’s no way they’d believe your story over mine. You’d be kicked out of Beacon.”

“Yeah, probably.” He took another shot, this time with her looking into the camera in obvious panic. He sounded unconcerned about the threat. “I guess I’ll keep these for myself. We’d take each other down with us but then I wouldn’t be able to play with you like this, would I?”

He laughed and reached out, touching one of her breasts. Pyrrha jumped and tried to pull away, only to back into the wall. Cardin followed, putting his scroll away and taking both her breasts in hand, rubbing them into his palms and feeling her. He’d touched her before, but always under her shirt and never like this.

“Soft and firm. Man, I always wondered what a proper pair of tits would feel like, but the reality is so much better. You could be a porn star with a rack like this.”

Pyrrha turned her head to the side, fingers digging into the shelf above. It would have been so easy to fight him off – he didn’t stand a chance against her – but then she’d have to explain what happened and Cardin would get Jaune expelled. He’d be in trouble himself, possibly of the criminal variety, but it wouldn’t matter. Team JNPR would be no more. She’d spent _years_ dreaming of having real friends, a real life and people who didn’t judge her for who she was. Now that she’d found it, she wasn’t willing to let go.

Even if it meant this.

“You’d be hot in porn,” he continued. “I can just see you spreading your legs for some big, muscled, black guy. Or maybe more. A proper gangbang with you split between ten people, filled in your pussy, ass and mouth, swallowing each load and sticking your tongue out after to show it was all gone.”

“You’re sick,” she said, eyes closed and quivering. His hands brutishly fondled her, and her body reacted, nipples growing hard against his palms. _It’s not that I like it. It’s his hands being warm._ Already, the blood was rushing to her breasts, turning them pink.

“Maybe. Stick your tongue out. Show me it.”

As if she was doing so in his porn show. Pyrrha clenched her teeth for a moment but did as he asked, closing her eyes and sticking out her tongue.

The last thing she expected was for his to push against it, then for his mouth to seal over hers, drawing her tongue in. “Mph!” she yelled, eyes snapping open as Cardin’s face filled her vision. His hands were still on her breasts, kneading them as he leaned in and pinned her to the wall. He chased her tongue back into her mouth with his, then roved his around her lips and teeth, tasting every crevice. “Mpphhh!”

He drew away with a smack of his lips and a gasp for breath from her. “Delicious.”

“You bastard!” she said, eyes watering. “That was my first kiss.”

“Really now?” His smile lacked sympathy. “Well then, at least you got to have your first kiss with a _real man_ and not that little worm you have your eyes on.”

“You’re not half the man Jaune is. He wouldn’t have to blackmail me…”

Cardin’s smirk was wiped away. It was such a small win for her, so meaningless, and yet it let her stand a little taller. It was a barb to him and his sick pride – what little pride he could take in forcing her into this. But if there was one thing she knew about Cardin it was that he couldn’t let her have the last word. He couldn’t accept defeat, not with grace. He stepped away, lips peeled back and blood rushing to his face, but it was when that anger disappeared that she knew she was in trouble.

“I think we should look at a few more firsts today, Pyrrha. You’ve got me all horny acting like the little slut you are.” He reached for his pants and then to her horror unbuckled them. He pushed his zipper down and then his pants with them, revealing his black boxers, which he pushed down as well.

Pyrrha leaned back into the wall, one hand over her mouth as he exposed himself in front of her. Thick, long and bristling with hair, he stood pointed up like a spear. Aimed directly at her.

“W – W – What are you doing?” she demanded. He’d touched her, groped her and made her stirp for him but he’d never done this. “I – I can’t. You can’t be – This isn’t right.”

“You’re going to re-enact my little fantasy, Pyrrha.” He smiled cruelly at her and drew out his scroll again. “You’ll get down on your knees and suck me off.”

She shook her head from side to side, pinning herself flat against the back wall. “You can’t be serious!”

“Oh, I’m very serious. Or, you know, you can say no. I’ll allow it.”

“And you’ll ruin Jaune’s life.”

“Jaune has already ruined someone else’s. I’m just evening the score. But I’m a reasonable guy, so if you want to convince me to be silent, well…” He swept a hand down toward his erect member. “I think you know how.”

She stared at it. Thick, veiny and hairy and attached to someone she absolutely despised. She’d never kissed a man until fifteen seconds ago and now was being asked to do this? Her heart was running wild and it was _not_ out of excitement. Jaune would understand if she refused. He’d never want himself to be the reason why she lowered herself to the level of a common whore. He’d _hate_ himself if she did.

_I can’t,_ she thought. _I can’t do it._

“Will you be nicer to Jaune…?” Her voice came out a weak and defeated stutter. “Stop the bullying…?”

She couldn’t do it. Couldn’t lose the happiness she’d found. Couldn’t give up her team.

“You realise I don’t have to do anything you want,” Cardin said cockily. “I’m the one in control here. I don’t have to agree to anything.”

Pyrrha met his gaze with her own eyes watering. It was important she get something, some kind of compromise, anything to make it feel like she was doing this for Jaune and not herself. Not because she was too much of a coward to try and make friends again.

He laughed. “Fine. Do a good job and he and I will be the best of friends.”

A good job…? Pyrrha’s focused on his member, fighting the urge to run. This was for Jaune. This was for her team. This was for _her_, because she wanted to keep the happy life she’d made. This wasn’t for Cardin. It wasn’t for him.

Slowly, she lowered herself down, planting one knee on the floor and then the other. She shuffled her knees toward him, bringing herself closer and sitting back on her heels. Her hands came to rest on her lap as she sat there for a moment not sure where to begin. Hesitantly, she brought one up to touch his thigh, cringing internally when his penis jumped up before her.

_It’s just skin. It’s nothing big. You’re Pyrrha Nikos. You’re the Invincible Girl. You can do this._

Her hand reached out. She almost closed her eyes. It was… warm to the touch. Warm and surprisingly soft – his skin, that was; his shaft was hard as expected. It was also a little sticky and she fought the urge to gag, wrapping her fingers around it. Cardin hissed through his teeth, pushing his hips forward and the head of his penis out her hand, toward her face.

“How long do I have to do it for?”

“As long as it takes. Or until I cum.”

It had to be his first time too. It shouldn’t take long, provided she did a good job. Did she want to? A big part of her was saying to give him the bare amount of pleasure possible, but that would just make it take longer. She’d have to have that _thing_ in her mouth for however long it took. It was better surely to get it over quickly.

Which meant she’d have to give it her all.

“Better get started,” he said. “Not long until next bell.”

Couldn’t he give her time to get used to this? She scrunched her eyes shut and leaned forward; lips pursed as if for a kiss. The smell hit her as she came close. It was tangy and sweaty. Altogether nasty. She drew back, turning her head to gasp for air.

“Going to be here a long time if you keep acting like that.”

“I – I’m trying! Give me time!”

“Not trying hard enough.” He reached out and took her head in hand, gripping her ponytail to hold her still. “And I’m the one who makes demands. Now open up.”

Keeping her eyes shut, she opened her mouth wide. It’d be better if he just did it. At least that way she could cling to the idea of not being a part of this. Even with her eyes closed, she smelt him coming closer. It was a musky smell that hit her hard and she would have pulled away again if not for his hand.

“Stick your tongue out. I want you to lick it.”

Gingerly, she extended her tongue, turning it down over her lower lip.

He laid the tip of his penis on top of it.

Horrible! It tasted horrible! Pyrrha drew her tongue back into her mouth on instinct and that made it run the full length of him, licking up the underside of his head as her wet tongue swept back in. He groaned and gripped her hair tighter. “Again,” he panted. “Do that again!”

“No! That was horrible!”

He pulled harder. “Do it! Do it or Jaune is out!”

Not Jaune. Not her team. Grimacing so heavily she looked like she was choking, she stuck her tongue out again and let Cardin drag his filthy cock out against it. The fact she barely took part didn’t matter; he just dragged himself along her tongue, groaning and holding her head in place.

“God, that’s so good. Lick me harder. All the way from the bottom.” He took his penis in hand and angled it up, letting her see the veiny underside. He also pulled her face into it. “Lick it,” he commanded. “Come on, slut. Get a nice long taste.”

_I have to get it over with. Get it over and done with._

Pyrrha opened her mouth but didn’t have the time to do as he commanded. Rather than wait for her to lick him, he pushed his penis against her lips and dragged her mouth up and down the underside, throwing his head back with a hiss. Her lips swept all over him, none of it under her control. She closed her eyes and fought back a scream.

“I need to feel it properly. Open up. Wide open.”

She did as commanded. Her reward was nothing more than a tightening of his fist in her ponytail and a filthy cock shoved into her mouth. She choked instantly, suddenly aware of her mouth being full and having _no experience_ in how to deal with it. Her entire chest shook as her throat convulsed and she gagged.

“Fuck!” he hissed, slamming all the way into her mouth. “That’s so good. Ugh. How did I ever live without this?” He dragged her into him with both hands now, holding her in place and thrusting into her.

Pyrrha staggered back, falling off her heels and onto her butt. She tried to crawl away, only for him to follow without thought, keeping himself in her mouth. Her back hit the wall and her eyes widened. No escape – and he just kept coming. Cardin stepped up until she was completely trapped against the back wall, hands on his legs slapping wildly as he fucked her face. His fingers remained fisted in her hair, keeping her in place.

Harder and harder he thrust, slamming her nose into his stomach and grunting like a man possessed. His dick swept over her tongue and into the back of her throat, making her gag and choke each time. Spittle formed in bubbles around her lips and ran over his testes, but that only drove him on, making him thrust faster and faster.

“Suck me!” he hissed. “Suck me and I’ll cum.”

Suck? Taste? No. Never. Except that she didn’t have a choice, not if she didn’t want this to keep happening. Tears forming in her eyes and her legs kicking helplessly at the floor between his, Pyrrha Nikos began to suck. Her cheeks swept in and her tongue pushed up against him, licking and pushing in a desperate, if clumsy, attempt to get it over with.

For the oral virgin Cardin was, it was more than enough.

“I’m about to cum! Shit, it’s coming. Don’t swallow,” he said. “Keep it in your mouth. I have something special in mind.” His thrusts became more erratic and Pyrrha looked up tearfully, begging him not to do it inside. In response, Cardin held onto her and thrust forward one last time, pinning her to the wall. “Bottoms up, bitch.”

The thick and steamy taste of cum flooded her mouth.

* * *

“It’s so weird,” Ruby said to her a few days later.

“What is?” Pyrrha asked, trying not to look up from her food.

“Jaune and Cardin. The way they’re acting – all buddy-buddy.”

Ruby’s words were punctuated by a loud laugh from Cardin and a slap on Jaune’s back. Jaune laughed, awkwardly at first but then with a little more confidence once it was clear he wasn’t the butt of some cruel joke. Pyrrha’s fork scratched across the plate. The sound grated on her ears and she couldn’t stand to look at them.

“I mean, it’s good that they’re not fighting but it’s so sudden. I thought they hated each other.”

“Things change,” Pyrrha whispered. “Maybe Cardin got bored.”

“Maybe… I guess it’s not so bad if Jaune isn’t being bullied. Maybe Cardin isn’t such a bad guy after all - whoah!” Ruby flinched as Pyrrha scraped her chair back, unable to hear any more. She whispered her excuses, something about having to check out a book from the library and fled the canteen. Cardin’s laughter chased her out.

_Why am I so angry? This is what I wanted. He isn’t bullying Jaune anymore._

Except that she hadn’t meant it like this! He was supposed to stay away, not get closer to Jaune and bring their groups together. Now Team CRDL ate with JNPR and RWBY, meaning even her lunch hours and times outside class weren’t safe from him. His hands under the table, his eyes on her body or the sick way he’d touch her knee when he leaned forward to ask her something. All the things she had to take with a smile and not the screams they deserved. She paused to catch her breath in a corridor, one hand on the wall and the other her chest.

“I hate him,” she hissed. “I hate him so much. I hate him, hate him, hate him.”

Her scroll beeped. Thinking it Ruby concerned with her sudden flight, she drew it out, only to feel a pang of fear at Cardin’s face being displayed. A message. Or more likely instructions. Swallowing, she looked around to make sure no one was nearby before opening it.

_“Meet me at the men’s bathroom, second floor. I’m in the mood for fun.”_

In the mood…? Furiously, she typed back a response telling him where he could take his mood.

His reply was mere seconds later, in the form of an attachment and a message below.

Hesitantly, she opened the attachment. The image instantly flared up to fill her scroll. It was of her, red with eyes closed, mouth open and a disgusted expression on her face. The shot was angled down and her breasts could just be seen splattered with white cum; she was on her knees with her head tipped back and mouth open. Her tongue was stuck out, painted white much like her teeth and gums. A pool of sticky off-white liquid was in her mouth, ready to be swallowed. The tip of Cardin’s cock, glistening wet with her saliva, was just visible in the bottom corner.

_“Be a shame if this got out…”_

Her head fell. Without even a reply, she made her way toward the second floor.

* * *

Pyrrha stood in the cramped cubicle with her back to Cardin’s chest and her feet between those of Dove Bronzewing, who was sat on the toilet, the seat down. There wasn’t the room to move otherwise and her bum was pushed right into Cardin’s crotch. He was erect, she could feel it through his school pants, and she could see the same bulge in Dove as he watched Cardin slowly unbutton her shirt.

It fell to the floor as Cardin tugged it off her arms, then her bra fell as well, letting her breasts fall free once more. Dove’s eyes were locked onto them like they had their own hypnotic pull. He caught her bra, bringing it up to his mouth to stifle his shock. Pyrrha looked away, ashamed and humiliated, trapped between two boys in a men’s bathroom.

“I told you she would,” Cardin said. “Kinky little bitch does whatever I say.”

Is that how he made it sound? Pyrrha’s cheeks flared red and she wanted to call him out on the lie. He’d probably fed his team some cocky story about how he was so much of a man she couldn’t help herself around him. His team were all pricks, but they followed Cardin’s lead and she doubted they’d all be in on blackmailing or forcing a girl to do their bidding.

She could reveal the truth and hurt him again, but the last time she’d spoken out she had to kneel there and swallow his disgusting load, keeping it in her mouth for a good minute as it went cold and sticky, all the while he took pictures and told her his sick fantasies. If she acted out now, how far would he go?

“Damn…” Dove stared at her. “Can I touch ‘em?”

“Heh. Go ahead, man. Pyrrha _loves_ that shit.”

Dove couldn’t help himself. He reached out and fondled her chest immediately, squeezing her breasts together and tweaking her nipples, moaning under his breath as they hardened under his touch, something he obviously took as proof of her getting excited. Pyrrha turned her head to the side, trying to look away.

“Aw, she’s embarrassed,” Cardin said, cupping her chin. He brought his mouth toward hers. “How cute.”

He kissed her fiercely, forcing his lips on hers and pushing his tongue aggressively into her. She held on for a second or two, sealing her lips together, but it was no use. The tip of his tongue worked its way inside and then the rest followed, forcing her mouth open. He brought a hand to the back of her head, gripping her ponytail and pulling her harder into him. He sucked and played with her tongue, making sloppy sounds as Dove fondled and groped her chest.

“That’s so hot,” Dove said once Cardin pulled back, leaving her to gasp for breath. “Dude, you’re such an alpha.”

“Course I am. And the best damn team leader in Beacon.”

“You won’t hear me arguing.” Dove said, a tit in each hand. “You’re the fucking best! How far have you gone with her?”

“Had her pose for a few sexy snaps,” Cardin said, discussing her humiliation so casually, as if it was am everyday occurrence. And it was. Not a day went by without him groping or forcing his mouth on hers. He called on her whenever he wanted and demanded pictures of her in the shower each night. “Even made her suck me off a few times. Sometimes I make her swallow, other times I have her lick my balls as I cum on her face.”

Pyrrha’s face burned fiercely.

“You’ve not gone the whole way with her?”

She went still. Her legs trembled. Dove didn’t know what he was doing; he had no idea.

Cardin’s lack of an answer told of the fact he hadn’t.

“Not saying there’s anything wrong with that,” Dove said, quickly realising he might have insulted his team leader. “I’m just surprised, you know. Hot piece of ass willing to get down on her knees and suck you off, and you haven’t tapped it yet?”

“I haven’t…”

“Oh.” Dove tried to laugh it off. “Forget it, man. Just me being a desperate virgin. I’d jump on the first girl willing to give me the time of day – you know how I am.”

She was shaking. Her heart was hammering. Could Dove feel that through the breasts he still had hold of? She didn’t know, but she could feel Cardin’s hands on her hips and his fingers were digging into her skin. Whether Dove meant it or not, he’d issued a challenge. He’d implied Cardin wasn’t man enough. Such a stupid and chauvinistic comment, but then, Cardin was a stupid chauvinist.

“No, man.” Cardin’s hands slid down her hips and over her waist. “You’re right.”

No. No, no, no.

“Guess I was holding on for a romantic moment, but I forgot Pyrrha ain’t my girlfriend. She’s just a dirty little slut who likes to play submissive to big men.” He placed a hand on her back and pushed her down, bending her double. She was too shocked to do anything and ended up with her hands on Dove’s legs, her face in front of his stomach. “Get your cock out,” he told Dove. “You might as well have a little fun while you’re here and we don’t want anyone coming in and hearing her scream out her orgasm.” Cardin ran a hand over her ass and pulled her skirt up. “I have that effect on women.”

Dove hurried to open his pants and fish his member out. It was smaller than Cardin’s and thinner too. She stared at it, still too shocked to move. “Ha. Right now, I can believe it.” Dove took her hair with both hands and dragged her down.

Pyrrha fought him the whole way, trying to straighten up.

“You have to be rough,” Cardin said. “That’s the way she likes it. She has to feel submissive.”

“Oh, right.” Dove tightened his hold, making her eyes water. “Suck my dick, bitch. Get down!”

With his hands dragging her head down and Cardin pushing on her back, she had no hope. Her own hands were on Dove’s legs and they buckled when he spread them wide. Her eyes widened for a moment and she tried to cry out – to throw caution to the wind and shout that Cardin was forcing her.

Dove’s dick silenced her.

“Ahhhh~” he groaned, holding her down and throwing his head back. Her lips were pushed all the way to his base, sealed over his pelvis and the top of his balls. Her eyes watered and the sounds that came forth were muffled and weak. “Oh God, her mouth feels amazing!”

Cardin positioned himself behind her. There was nowhere for her to move, or even room for her to pull her butt out from his crotch. He pulled her skirt up and left it on her lower back, then tugged her knickers down. They fell to her knees and stayed there. With a clip and a zip his pants followed and soon she felt his hot skin against the backs of her legs. His trousers dropped to his ankles, belt and zipper clicking against bathroom tiles.

_No. No. Not like this!_ Pyrrha tried to look back, tried to pull away, but Dove was still leaning down on her head, all but paralysed with pleasure as her tongue brushed over the underside of his head. He tasted of salt and something horrible. She gagged on it.

“Shit, that felt good,” he whispered. “Do that again.”

She did, if only because she couldn’t not. The reflexive gagging caused her throat to tighten and more of his taste to slip down her throat. It must have done good things for him as well as he started to bounce himself up into her, fucking her mouth.

Her attention was barely on him. It was the thick and hot object being pushed up against her ass that she felt. Cardin’s cock was nestled between her cheeks. He fought for room, pushing her forward as much as he could in the limited space, taking his cock and forcing it down, sliding it over her ass and down under, toward her slit. Her hands dug into Dove’s legs. She tried to scream, only for the sound to come out a muffled noise. The vibrations of it had Dove moaning over her.

“Here it goes,” Cardin said, nestling his head between her lips. “Time to show slutty Nikos what it feels like to be fucked by a real man!”

He thrust into her.

It was so sudden, so brutal, that she had no time to prepare or even react. Her eyes bulged and she whimpered, but the noise was swallowed by wet slopping as her mouth was dragged up and down Dove’s shaft. Her eyes were hidden by her red hair, which fell over his thighs and her face, tickling his skin and hiding her behind a curtain of red. The way she tensed and went stiff in pain was lost as Cardin choked above her, buried deep within her tight body and loving every moment of it.

His hips began jerkily pushing back and forth. He moved on instinct more than intent, slapping against her in the confined space and pushing her face down into Dove’s crotch. The only visible sign of her distress was how desperately her hands clung onto Dove’s trousers, nails digging in, but he couldn’t even notice that past the way he was using her.

They used her relentlessly. Cardin bounced between her ass and the cubicle door, making it rock and bang. Dove never allowed her to catch her breath or talk. He didn’t even let her pull back. He kept her down and made short little thrusts into her mouth, never taking more than two or three inches out. It wasn’t a proper blowjob and he didn’t care. Just the sensation of her hot mouth and tongue was enough for him.

And Cardin? Cardin just did as he wished, as always. His hands were gripping her hips so hard he left fingerprints. He moved one up to her ass and squeezed viciously, pulling out as far as the cramped cubicle would allow and slamming back in. Pyrrha’s breasts swayed back and forth beneath her, hitting Dove’s knees as they fucked her front and back at once.

The door to the bathroom opened. Familiar voices entered. Pyrrha’s eyes snapped to the side.

“I’m just saying it’s a welcome surprise,” Jaune said. “I mean, Cardin was always a dick before.”

“You’re sure it’s not a practical joke?” Ren asked.

“I don’t think so. This is a lot of effort to put into one and he’d look like a real dick.”

Pyrrha tracked their voices through the cubicle walls, trying desperately to keep her grunts and soft cries down as the two fucked her. Tears ran down her eyes. She sealed her lips around Dove’s shaft to keep herself quiet. He gasped softly and leaned even harder on her head, doubtless thinking she was getting into it and properly sucking him off.

She had to! Her nose was buried so hard in his pubic hair that she couldn’t breathe through it. She breathed around his cock instead, drawing in sharp breaths of air that had her sucking hard on him. Cardin didn’t stop fucking her either. He rolled his hips back and forth, finding a rhythm he liked and holding to it. At least he was quiet!

The sounds of Jaune and Ren using the urinals echoed, the tinkling continuing for a while, interspersed by a laugh or comment as Pyrrha clung onto Dove for dear life, closing her eyes as his cock twitched in her mouth. He was pulling her harder and harder onto him, smothering her face in his stomach and driving himself into her throat.

“I think it’s legit,” Jaune said, turning on the taps to wash his hands.

“Maybe it is,” Ren said. “Stranger things have happened.” He turned off the tap and moved to the hand dryer. “Do you know what’s up with Pyrrha by the way?”

“Pyrrha?” Jaune asked. “What do you mean?”

In the stall, her eyes snapped open.

“You don’t think she’s acting unusual? Always rushing off after lessons and at night.”

“I’m sure she’s just doing her own thing, Ren. You know her. She can look after herself. A lot better than you or me can, anyway.” he said, laughing.

Pyrrha’s eyes watered. They had no idea…

“I guess so.” Ren finished up and his footsteps moved toward the door.

At that very moment, Dove’s control lost out. His cock pulsed and twitched, and he pulled her head down harder, making her eyes grow wide. The brief shake of her head to tell him `no` only finished him off. He sagged into the toilet seat and pushed up into her, shooting his load straight into the back of her throat.

Sticky and hot and tasting like pure evil, Pyrrha choked on it. “Ack!”

“What was that?” Ren asked.

Pyrrha, Dove and Cardin froze. Or she and Dove did anyway. Cardin couldn’t have stopped thrusting into her if the world was ending. Even with her head being pushed into Dove with every thrust, she kept as still as she could.

“What’s what?” Jaune asked.

“I thought I heard something. Sounded like someone choking…”

Her oxygen was running out. Dove’s thick sperm was swilling around her mouth and her nose was buried down in his crotch. She pushed with her hands, begging for freedom where she could let it go, but Dove was too nervous and focusing on Ren and Jaune. He didn’t budge or let go of her hair, and Cardin kept her pinned in place. Desperately, she slapped her hands on his thigh.

It was no use. If she choked again, they’d hear. Hear and investigate, thinking someone needed help. They’d see her. Jaune would see her. See her servicing Dove and Cardin like a whore, bent between them with a dick in her mouth and one in her pussy. Closing her eyes past the tears, Pyrrha did the only thing she could.

She swallowed.

Thick globs of semen were swept down her throat, washed off Dove’s cock and taken inside her. Each swallow brought a fresh wave of suction that had Dove’s fingers digging into her scalp. It took three goes – three horrible loads of his spunk – before her mouth was clear and she could breathe again. Defeated, she slumped into him, hands falling to the floor.

“Huh.” Ren pulled the door open with a creak. “Guess I imagined it.”

The moment they left, Cardin bent down over her and groaned. His cock, buried in her snatch, pulsed and grew hot, expelling his seed deep within her womb. She shivered, legs knocking together as he held onto her and dumped his load inside.

He hadn’t even worn a condom.

The bastard. The absolute bastard. Pyrrha’s shoulders sagged, giving in and letting them use her. Dove had even started to run his fingers through her hair gently, and despite the horror of it all, she closed her eyes and accepted the small comfort, appreciating it.

Cardin held himself inside her until he’d wrung out every last drop. Only then did he pull out, sagging back against the cubicle door and letting her fall. Her knees hit the tiles and her feet poked out from under the stall.

“There,” he panted. “How… How was that? Who’s the man now?”

“You are, man,” Dove said, nothing but awe in his voice. “And you let me – I mean, fuck, man. You didn’t have to let me do that. No one would have said shit for you keeping her to yourself.”

“What kind of fucking teammate would do that?” Cardin asked, voice tight and hoarse. “What’s mine is yours, Dove. Yours and the rest of the team’s too.” He wrung out his dick to work the last few droplets out over her red hair. “And Pyrrha? She’s mine. Mine to share as I please. Isn’t that right, slut?”

Pyrrha pushed her face into the tiles. She could say no. Say no and prove him a monster – something even Dove wouldn’t be able to ignore. But then Dove would know he’d be in trouble for this and might lie. In the end, what did it matter? Cardin would get Jaune thrown out. _I’ve already done this to keep his secret. I’ve lost my virginity for it. If I back out now, then everything I’ve sacrificed already was a waste._

It couldn’t be. She refused to let it all be for nothing.

“Yes, Cardin…” His cum leaked out of her. “I’m yours to share…”

* * *

“You can’t make it?”

“Not tonight,” Pyrrha said to Jaune. “I’m sorry. I have… I have something in Vale. I’ll be away until Monday. Maybe Nora or Ruby can if you ask them. Or you can continue the kata I showed you before?”

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” Jaune smiled for her. “You’ve already done so much for me that I can’t hold it on you. I’ll work on the things you showed me. And Pyrrha, thanks.” He held her hand in his. “I don’t think I’ve said it enough, but you’ve done so much for me. I owe everything to you. Even the fact I’m here in the first place.”

He had no idea. No idea at all.

But that, she decided, was how she liked it. Keeping him safe from the horror, protecting him even now as he learned to better deal with the Grimm. She’d looked after him from day one and she’d continue doing so, even if it meant throwing away her own happiness. The smile she gave him in return was filled with nothing but love. It was happy. Genuine.

“Thank you as well, for being a friend.” She tore her eyes away. “But I need to go.”

“Sure.” Jaune let go.

She wished he hadn’t. She wished he’d held on and pulled her close, told her she was safe with him and that she never had to do a thing Cardin said. But he didn’t and she knew he wouldn’t – how could he when he didn’t know? She bid him farewell and stepped out the room, into the darkness beyond and down the corridor.

It didn’t take her long to reach her destination. It wasn’t Vale as she’d told them.

She knocked once on the door. Cardin answered. “Looking good,” he said, giving her the up and down. “Come on in. The boys have been waiting for you.”

They still were, it turned out. All naked and stroking their erections, eyes locked onto her as they watched her pace her way toward the centre of the room. She let her pack fall to the floor, underwear and school uniform slipping out. Cardin sat down on his bed, leaving her stood in the middle with four boys jacking off around her.

“Did you tell you team what I said?”

“Yes.” She closed her eyes to escape the sight of them but couldn’t escape the sound or smell. Or reality. “They think I’m in Vale all weekend. They don’t expect me back until Monday.”

“You hear that, boys? A whole weekend with just us and Pyrrha Nikos.” He paused to let them laugh and cheer, hooting their support and reaching out to touch her legs. “I hope you’re all backed up. There’s gonna be a lot of ass to go around. But first, how about a little show.”

He flicked on a stereo and music began to play. She knew what he wanted and began to sway for them, moving her hands from side to side and shaking her hips. Slowly, with her eyes still closed, she reached up to undo the tie in her hair, letting her ponytail fall down into a wavy red mess. Her hands roamed down over her top after, slipping to the buttons of her blouse, which she undid one by one.

Her top fell to the floor. Her skirt would soon follow. Her underwear after, and then likely her. The music wasn’t just to strip to, she knew, but to block out the sounds of the frantic mess that would come after, and that would last for the whole weekend. Mouth, pussy and likely her ass as well. By Monday, she knew she’d be a ruined mess.

_It’s fine so long as Jaune is safe,_ she told herself. _So long as I have a team to go back to._

Her knickers slipped down her long legs. Pyrrha stepped out of them and stood before them naked. Her hips continued to sway to the music, but without much enthusiasm. It didn’t really matter either way. She heard bedsprings squeak as they rose to their feet, all of them at once. The four men stood and approached her. Hands roamed over her body and tipped her back, bringing her down.

Pyrrha surrendered to it.


End file.
